titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian "Smash" Handler
Appearance :Damian is thick and muscular. He loves his body, and it shows, as all his muscles are large and toned, but still not disgustingly big. He is a very attractive man, and he knows it. He has a large scar on his side, about a foot long. He also has several tattoos: one on his forearm of a cross with writing in a foreign language around it; one on his right calf, which is of a tiger’s face, roaring; and one that covers most of his back that looks abstract unless you know what to look for. His hair is a reddish brown color and is always messy. His eyes are a green that turns to hazel near the pupil. Street Clothes :Damian normally wears a pair of camouflage shorts that hit his knees and tank tops of just about any color. He wears a pair of black, blue, and orange sneakers. He also likes to wear a large metal bracelet and a thick-chained necklace. Uniform :He has an orange and blue flexible spandex suit. The pants and shirts are different pieces, but when put on, look at though he was wearing one piece. The front and back of the suit are blue, while the orange travels down the sides, arms, and legs of the suit. The pants reach all the way to his ankles and the shirt is sleeveless. There is an “S” on the front of the shirt in orange. He wears a belt that sits where the shirt and pants meet that has a silver buckle that has an “S” stamped on it. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Damian is the reason why women think men have big egos. He loves his body, and he knows that everyone else does too, or so he likes to think. He is a sweet-talker. He can convince you to do just about anything he wants, almost without you realizing it. Because of this, Damian is unused to not having what he wants. When he doesn’t get what he wants, as rare as the occasions are, he becomes furious, almost to the point where you would say he was having a temper tantrum. Because of this, besides the sweet-talking, people are very willing to do what he wants. And that’s just the way he likes it. Powers and Abilities Discretionary Super Strength :Damian can increase his natural strength at will by roughly five times. The super strength goes throughout his body, meaning that not only can he lift heavier things, but he can kick things further, run faster, etc. Weaknesses :Though he has very high strength, his stamina for using it is very low. If he were using his super strength constantly, he would only be able to go for about forty minutes before it would start to die down. The less strength he is using, however, the longer he can keep it going. Also, his strength is increased only in muscle form, not bone strength. So he can break bones just as easily as anybody else. Other Abilities :Damian is very manipulative, and very good at making you see things his way. Whether that’s because people listen to him or are scared of him? No one’s really sure. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Growing up as an only child Damian got spoiled rotten. His parents gave him not only everything he wanted, but also when he wanted it, and the best that was out there. He was never told “No” by his parents, nor by anyone else. He was sent to the best schools, had the best tutors, and because of this he grew up very smart. When he was only twelve he started noticing that he was built in a very nice way, and that he had the looks to go with the body. He started working out every day, disciplining his body, and toning every ounce of fat in him to muscle. By the time he was fifteen, he had a nearly perfect body. :Growing up so spoiled though, left him at a serious disadvantage friend wise. All the other kids saw him as a stuck-up brat, which was not all that inaccurate. Being in private schools only made it worse, being supervised constantly and being around kids who were just as spoiled as himself. So when he was fifteen, he easily convinced his parents to send him to public school where he had it rough at first. Every single girl in the school loved him – every boy hated him. The second day of high school, several junior and senior boys cornered him outside of the school, and started beating him up. Damian got incredibly angry, being as he was not used to things not going his way. Before he could even realize what was happening all the other boys were on the ground, most of them unconscious, and he was left standing with badly bleeding hands, with many broken knuckles. Scared of what he had just done, he ran home and explained to his parents what had happened. :His parents knew what was going on and explained to him about powers. He was overjoyed when they told him this and he only went on to build his muscle up more and more. He started testing out his super strength, and learning how to bring it out only when he needed it, so he never used it accidentally. It took some time, and several broken pieces of furniture around his house, but he finally had it mastered. And after that day in his freshman year when he beat up the other boys, nobody ever found need to mess with him. He had everybody in the school wrapped around his finger and used them all for his needs. Perfect scores from teachers, money and favors from the guys, and the girls? He could have a date every day of the week with a different girl every night if he wanted, and no one ever complained. :After high school, he went to college for two years before he dropped out, being tired of doing what he was supposed to. He wanted power, and he wanted money. For that reason he joined the BoE and plans on working his way up to the very top someday. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Super Strength Category:Titans Together